Translate Paradise
by Rafa008
Summary: After Ichigo win the battle against the enemies in Tokyo, she goes to London with Masaya, leaving her city and friends to lives her romance.


**Author: **Rafa008

**Shipper: **Ichigo & Masaya

**Song: **Paradise-Vanessa Carlton

**Resume: **Songfic. After Ichigo win the battle against the enemies in Tokyo, she goes to London with Masaya, leaving her city and friends to lives her romance.

**Paradise**

_Once upon a year gone by_

_She saw herself give in_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_She saw what could have been_

_Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds_

_When covers tucked in tight_

_Funny when the bottom drops_

_How she forgets to fight... to fight_

__The airplane landed on the airport's lane, under the orange clouds of the evening.

Ichigo-Aaahh.

The red-haired girl sighted enchanted, after put her luggage on the trolley, walking to the gate, full of people with their suitcases, travelers speaking in many idioms, different from her Japanese she was accustomed. She was marveled by all the boutiques and the Duty Free, the England's posters. She had one hand on the trolley and the other, holding her boyfriend's hand, Masaya. She had seen the London Eye inside the plan, the beautiful and lighted ferries wheel, she was in London. Masaya stared her brown eyes and smiled.

After the Battle against Deep Blue, Masaya resolved to go studies abroad in England and Ichigo went with him, for love. The girl of red hair and brown eyes smiled with passion, remembering the marriage that the girls, Ryou and Keiichiro made for them, days before the travel:

_Ichigo, the cat, was using a beautiful and rose silk dress, with ribbons, renders and strawberries drawn. She had on her head a crown and was holding a bouquet made of roses, sunflowers and violets. The saloon was decorated with white and rose flowers, the pillars with ribbons. In the end of corridor there was a red carpet, near the table with cakes, sushies, pies and fruits. On the pedestal Masaya was talking with Keiichiro, while waiting._

_The groomsman, Ryou and the bridesmaids, Zakuro, the wolf, Lettuce, the dolphin, Pudding, the monkey and Mint, the bird were all dressed in social clothes, the girls with purple, green, yellow and blue dresses and the boy in a smoking. Masaya was dressing a beauty clothe, Japanese, white and red. He turned to the corridor and when Ichigo appeared, surprised he smiled at her and she had a tear of happiness and he cleaned it. They turned to Keiichiro, dressed to be the priest._

_Keiichiro-So you, Mister Masaya Aoyama, do you accept to love and take care of Ichigo forever as her husband?_

_Masaya was serious, his brown eyes shining. He wanted to make that the moment, something serious and important for them. And she wanted it too._

_Masaya-Yes, I want._

_Keiichiro-And you, miss Ichigo Momoya, will you take care and love Masaya forever as his wife?_

_Ichigo smiled with her eyes shining more._

_Ichigo-Yes, I'll._

_Keiichiro-So, you two can kiss now._

_Masaya gave her a sweet smile, brushing he cheek with his finger, before kisses her. Everyone in the coffee applauded. Was then, that Ichigo woke up her genes and appeared two cat's ears and a black tail, while Masaya spun her in the air, holding her on his arms._

They two should go to the student's house but they went to other place, after exited the airport. Masaya lent her to a taxi and gave the man, instructions in English. During the way, the traffic was slow, was evening and many people was exiting from the work. Ichigo touched her forehead on the window, observing everything. Was all different from Japan. He England's students girls, didn't wear the sailor's uniform, they dressed shirts with tie and skirt. The hair style, the habits and the cookery. Everything was strange for the red-haired girl.

She took a long breath and smile happy. With Masaya, she could cross anything. They stopped over the Tamisa river, in the Tower Bridge where some students and tourists were taking pictures. There was a light breeze hitting their faces and the sun, almost gone, making a beautiful scene behind the old bridge, the orange and red colors.

_And it´s one more day in paradise_

_one more day in paradise_

Ichigo-Is over, isn't?

She turned her face from the water, to Masaya, the boy of brown hair. They eyes were shining. She was asking if Deep Blue really came back to be him. The memories from Tokyo Mew Mew were still alive. The last battle, the a wake's kiss and the goodbye from the group and the genes of the cat. The boy took her hand into his, holding thigh.

Masaya-Yes.

His smile calmed her down. He was besides her, in the bridge.

Masaya-Do you miss Tokyo? Your family, the girls?

Ichigo-Sure. But it's okay.

She was firm about her decision. One day she would meet the girls and another party would begin. She could feel it.

_As darkness quickly steals the light_

_That shined within her eyes_

_She slowly swallows all her fear_

_And soothes her mind with lies_

_Well all she wants and all she needs_

_Are reasons to survive_

_A day in which the sun will take_

_her artificial light... her light_

Ichigo-But I have you Masaya, i loved you, love you and will always love you. I'm in the paradise with you.

The boy held her chin, eye on eye and kissed her with passion, the breeze hitting her red hair and his black own, while he held her, his arms around her body, both feeling their hearts beating fast. When they broke the kiss, touched their foreheads and Ichigo smiled when heard his sweet words:

Masaya-I love you too. Because you're my Tokyo mew mew's kitty.

_And it´s one more day in paradise_

_One more day in paradise_

_It´s one more day in paradise_

_one last chance to feel alright... alright_


End file.
